Enzo Allegri
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Enzo Allegri is a Pure-Blood wizard of Italian descent. He is the son of Santino and Emilia Allegri. Life Before Hogwarts Enzo wanted to be born Vincenzo or Lorenzo, something or anything with a few extra syllables. For as long as he can remember he thought that the shortness of his name in comparison to that of his siblings meant his parents loved him the least. He was bitterly jealous of the long names all his siblings have Until he was about nine he often switched between Lorenzo and Vincenzo when writing his own name. He prefers Enzo these days. He finally began to feel like it fit him. He is the third oldest child in his immediate family, which also makes him the fourth youngest. He falls behind his elder brother Michelangelo and elder sister Mesalina. Enzo was a little bit lucky in comparison to those two, although they are only a year apart and basically had one another for companionship. He was born with a twin. His sister Gabriella, sometimes known as "stellina" or little star. Of course he was jealous of her having a long name too, with her though it did not bother him nearly as much. Enzo and Gabriella did not always get along as fabulously as it may or may not appear to as they increase in age. During their early youth Enzo had expectations from his twin. Not what he got. He thought having a twin would mean something different. He thought Gabriella would be more like another brother, like Michelangelo. Gabriella is not Michelangelo and she never will be. He did finally learn that, and it took an aggravatingly long amount of time for him to come to terms with it. His first sign of magic happened around the time he was seven years old. Enzo was bored, something that happens fairly often with him as e has the attention span of a fruit fly. He recklessly chucked quills at the ceiling instead of practicing his cursive. A few of the quills had stuck like darts, and that pleased him greatly. When they suddenly started to come falling back toward him he managed to make a few of them float for a few mesmerizing minutes until one nicked his arm. It was the highlight of his year. Wizarding School Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Provocative - Unflappable, Quixotic, Irresolute, Hedonistic He loves to throw compliments at people whether he means them or not. He is not being kind, or even fake, maybe he is being a little fake. What he is doing is fishing, he wants to get compliments right back. He counts on reciprocation because he knows the quickest way to receive is to give. He thinks he is charming, because he can speak Italian. He thinks he is sociable because some people happen to like talking to him. He thinks he is something that he is most definitely not. Do not ever for a second think wasting time trying to tell him otherwise is worth it. He is not going to listen, and even if it seems like facts did sink in. Give it about five minutes, maybe more maybe less. He will be right back to his usual self. Enzo, to put it bluntly, can be a major d-bag who is totally full of himself. Appearance Nick Roux/Luke Bracey Enzo takes a lot of pride in his appearance, he is good-looking, and it runs in the family. Thanks to having two gorgeous parents he was not going to be an ugly ducky. This progeny praises genetics, and narcissism. Despite having a twin Enzo takes after his father while Gabriella seems to takes after their mother. He has dark brown hair that sometimes looks like it has blonde streaks. His eyes are hazel, but change color, naturally. They sometimes appear blue when he wears light colors or if he is looked at from the proper angle. He has a light pale pink complexion, and his messy, wild hair tends to make him seem more edgy than he might actually be. Something he has come to enjoy about himself. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions